don_bluth_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Littlefoot
Littlefoot is the main protagonist in The Land Before Time. Littlefoot is a young brown Apatasaurus which is called a "Longneck" in the films. He is the central character of the film The Land Before Time and most of its sequels; however, his is not always necessarily the largest role. Background Physical Appearance Personality The leader and "heart" of the group, Littlefoot is a curious, bright and sensitive longneck. He has a positive attitude and encourages the rest of the group to work together. Littlefoot is a modest, intelligent, playful longneck who, despite his traumatic upbringing, believes that friendship goes beyond species boundaries. He is good at making friends, but his clique is with his six best friends, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby, who are collectively call the Prehistoric Pals by fans. Although these are his closest friends, all living in the great valley together, he has friends in many other places, including Ali, Mo, Doc, Dara, and many others. He, along with his friends, go on many adventures together. Littlefoot tends to be ethical, mature, caring, and protective of all of his friends, believing that there is good in everyone. He is very caring of his friends and acts as both their leader and the voice of guidance among them. In the TV series, Littlefoot is most often seen singing Adventuring, showing his love of going on adventures with his friends. Appearences The Land Before Time The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock House of Don Bluth Happy New Year from House of Don Bluth It's Party Time at House of Don Bluth Happy St. Patrick's Day at House of Don Bluth Happy Easter at House of Don Bluth Happy Halloween at House of Don Bluth The Land Before Time VII: The Big Freeze Merry Christmas at House of Don Bluth Spring Break at House of Don Bluth A Big Sleepover at House of Don Bluth The Great Race at House of Don Bluth Summer Vacation at House of Don Bluth The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze Happy Boxing Day at House of Don Bluth Happy Birthday at House of Don Bluth Bonfire Night at House of Don Bluth The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave Trivia * Character animation supervised by John Pomeroy. * His nickname out of the series is "Lovable Littlefoot". * Littlefoot was incorrectly called a Brontosaurus on the original video cover for the first film. * As Littlefoot is shown to hatch right after Cera, he is five years old at the time of the first movie. * He was originally gonna be called "Thunderfoot". * In a Pizza Hut commercial, Littlefoot was originally going to say "Now we'll always be together," at the end of the movie. This was likely an early work-in-progress footage, because, in the final version, the narrator simply said his final sentence and the credits roll. Category:Characters Category:Don Bluth characters Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:House of Don Bluth characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dinosaurs Category:Living characters Category:Survivors Category:Silly characters Category:Cute characters Category:Animated characters